


Curtains

by marvelfan



Series: Cute First Meetings [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve, Awkward Conversations, Curtains, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Minor Steve Rogers/Thor, Misunderstandings, Nude Modeling, Painting, Past Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, brief mentions of Tony and Pepper, minor Steve Rogers/Clint Barton - Freeform, same with minor thor and clint, security consultant bucky, seriously it's really minor, stucky is the main ship if you couldn't tell, well mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: Bucky's beautiful blond neighbor, Steve, does not believe in curtains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so all of the wonderful mistakes are mine! Enjoy these two dweebs.

Bucky wasn’t sure how he got himself into this situation. Actually, scratch that. He knows exactly how he got himself into this. He did a very dumb thing. He deviated from his normal routine, and that one tiny moment, changed everything. While sitting on the couch next to his gorgeous blond neighbor, he is baffled at how one small action could change his fate…

Two months ago, Bucky slept in an hour later than he normally did. It was his first day off in over a week, and he was going to relish it. Normally on Thursdays, he would be consulting on some security measure for Stark Tower. However, the Gods decided to bless him, for he had today off due to awesome circumstances, that of which Tony going away on vacation. As a matter of fact, Bucky had the next three days off due to said vacation. It was one of the few times Bucky would ever thank Tony for doing anything.

Bucky pulled himself out of bed and started his morning routine of making coffee and whipping up some eggs and jellied toast. He stood at his sink, sipping his coffee, and soaking in the sunshine that was blazing through his kitchen window. He quite enjoyed the quiet of the morning, most people having already left for work, and the neighborhood was quiet in general. He thanked his lucky stars for the peace and tranquility that he almost never got – being around Stark all the time made his life hectic and the billionaire almost never shut up. Bucky welcomed the morning silence. After finishing his breakfast, Bucky deposited his dishes in the sink, knowing he would eventually come back to put them in his dishwasher.

He walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to his bathroom to shower and formally start his day. After the shower, Bucky moseyed back to his room to get dressed. When there, he opened up his blinds to let the sunshine in. He stood there for a moment, in all of his naked glory, and enjoyed the sun’s rays hitting him. When he opened his eyes, he looked across his street and was able to see into his neighbor’s window. This is where he saw his neighbor drawing (painting, perhaps) a very tall, built like a brickhouse, blond haired, naked man. Realistically, Bucky knew that his neighbor, Steve, was an artist/photographer from the background check he ran on all of his neighbors (sue him for wanting to know who was living in his neighborhood), and specialized in nude photographs. What he never expected to see, was his neighbor have sex with any of his clients. Bucky watched on as the two blond men finished the drawing and began going at it with each other on the bed. _Holy fuck, that’s hot_. Not wanting to infringe on their privacy, Bucky scurried away from the window. That was not how he expected to start his day off.

When he went out later that day, he left the same time the blond model left, and Bucky couldn’t believe it, but the model was one of the most beautiful specimen of humanity that he has ever seen. He watched from his car as Steve waved goodbye to the God-like model. He diverted his attention to his neighbor, whom was shirtless, standing in his doorway watching his client leave. _Jesus fuck, he’s even better looking than the model_. Bucky didn’t know how to process what he was feeling, so he quickly drove away to the sweet relief of the grocery store. When he returned later that night, he noticed all the lights were out in Steve’s house. There were no curtains to even draw close, but it was as dark as could be inside. _Hm, maybe he’s an earlier riser?_ Bucky went back inside his own house to put his groceries away and just relax while watching reruns of Lucifer on TV.

Over the next two months, Bucky noticed something about his neighbor – Steve Rogers does not believe in curtains. He didn’t know why, but any time the man had a client over, or even when he was working out or having sex, there were no curtains drawn for privacy. Everything was on display for any innocent bystanders to see if they walked or drove by. He didn’t want to admit to himself why it bothered him so much, but it definitely bothered him. He also noticed that Steve sometimes had sex with his clients. Not all clients, but a very select handful of them. He also didn’t let himself think why that bothered him so much as well. Nope, not even going to go there with himself.

It was the morning of the quarterly neighborhood garage/yard sell. Every three months the neighborhood would do a little sale in their yard or garage. It was a fun way for everyone in the neighborhood to get to know one another and anyone in the surrounding area to buy some stuff. This time, Bucky only had one table, and it sold out fairly quickly. It gave him plenty of time to mosey around to the other houses and see what everyone was selling, and to make horrible small talk with people he didn’t particularly know or care about. That is until he came to the house across the street from his, owned by none other than one Steve Rogers. Bucky told himself this morning that he was finally going to talk to Steve and kindly suggest blinds or curtains for his house.

“Hiya, neighbor,” he announced upon his arrival to Steve’s garage.

“Hi, how are you doing?”

“Doin’ pretty good. I’m Bucky, by the way,” he said, offering his hand to shake. He was pleased when the other man took it.

“I’m Steve. It’s nice to finally meet you, properly.”

Bucky quirked his eye at him, not completely sure what he meant by properly.

“Oh, uh, you know. I just see you sometimes after people leave my house, or um, there was that neighbor meet and greet when you first moved in. But this feels more like a proper introduction.”

Bucky took pity on the man, who was now turning seven different shades or red from embarrassment.

“Nice t’ finally meet you properly then, Steve.” Bucky looked around a little where he was standing, trying to muster up the courage to say what he came here to say. “I, uh, I wanted to, um, talk to you about something. I, uh,” he steeled himself for what he needed to say next, “I noticed that you don’t have any curtains or blinds, and that there tends to be naked guys a lot.” He’s not a hundred percent sure what just rolled out of his mouth.

“Um, yes, there are naked guys there. I’m an artist, so I do commissions for people, and my specialty is, well, people. As for why I don’t have any curtains, it’s because the natural light that comes in helps a tremendous amount. It hits my bedroom perfectly for painting or drawing. Hence why you can see through them, except at night.”

“Huh, that makes sense,” he mumbled. Bucky wasn’t sure what he wanted to say next, but he’s fairly certain it wasn’t what came out of his mouth. “Then there’s the whole naked guy thing…”

_Oh my God, Barnes. What the fuck? Naked guys don’t bother you. You like naked guys very much. Fuck._

“Again, part of the job. If you don’t mind me asking, Buck, why are you looking into my room when they’re there if it bothers you so much? No one is making you watch.”

Bucky stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to even say to that. It’s true, he didn’t have to watch or look, but he did anyway. He looked every time he saw Steve naked. The man was so beautiful, that Bucky was unable to move half the time from the trance the other man put him in.

“I, uh, I don’t have a problem. Promise. I like naked guys, they’re great. I mean, oh fuck. Aren’t you worried someone will see?”

“Glad to know we both like naked guys, Buck. And secondly, no, I’m not worried. I specifically do the naked works on the second floor so no one will see. From the street, you can’t really get that great of a view. If anything, you see from the waist up. Trust me, I checked. So the only real way of seeing everything is if you are looking from what I presume to be your bedroom window.”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to become red. The man got him there. He still can’t understand why he’s a babbling mess in front of this dude. _Pull yourself together, Barnes_.

“I promise I’m not this weird, Steve. Seriously. I really don’t have a problem with the nude dudes. I was just, uh, curious why the no curtains, that’s all. Scouts honor,” he said, holding up his three fingers in the scouts-promise way.

“It’s no problem.”

Bucky could see the man waging an internal battle in his brain about something.

“Actually, Bucky, would you, um, would you like to come over tomorrow and watch the football game? I’m having some friends over, and figured I would ask. And before that brain of yours goes in a crazy direction, it’s a fully clothed party. Just food, football, and some drinks. Scouts honor.”

Bucky laughed when the man repeated his actions back to him.

“Okay, sure. I’ll be there. Want me to bring anything?”

“Just yourself is good. I’ll see you tomorrow, Buck.”

“Lookin’ forward to it.” Bucky turned around and walked back to his house in a daze.

 _Holy shit, he asked me out. Granted other people will be there, but fuck. What am I gonna wear_?

That is how Bucky found himself sitting on his gorgeous, blond neighbor’s couch watching a football game. He met his friends, whom apparently are also some of his clients that Bucky noticed him sleeping with. The blond God that he saw that first day is Thor. They knew each other from way back when, and did the occasional hookup if they were both in the mood. Now, Thor has a girlfriend, so he and Steve stopped hooking up and work just as well as just great friends. The other man, Sam, was in the military, and knew Steve from there. Huh, that never came up in Steve’s background check… Interesting. And then there was Clint, whom apparently sometimes works at Stark Tower in some capacity. He’s not completely sure what he does, but at this moment, Bucky doesn’t care. 

It was nice that he got to meet Steve’s friends, who he oddly enough, easily got along with. They all ate pizza and wings while watching the game. Clint liked anyone that wore purple, but his main team was the 49ers. Sam liked the Falcons and Saints. Thor didn’t really care, he wasn’t that into American football. And Steve rooted for any New York team, thank God.

It was half-time, and the others got up to do whatever, most likely to get more food. It left him and Steve alone on the man’s couch together. He was a little startled when the other man shifted on the couch to face him.

“I wanted to ask you something. You can say no if you want, I promise. There’s no pressure, Bucky. I was just wonderin’ if, at all possible, I could, uh, draw you sometime. Can even keep your clothes on.”

“Uh,” Bucky was cut off before he got another word out.

“I promise it won’t be weird. You just have a very strong jawline and great features. I would love to draw them. Again, you can say no. Sorry for kinda ambushing you on this.”

Bucky knew he was not going to let this opportunity pass him up. He’s wondered what it would be like to be drawn by Steve for a few months now, and he is finally going to find out.

“Of course, ya can, Stevie. I would be honored. When would you like to do that? I’ve got Saturday off.”

“Saturday works perfectly. Thank you, Buck. Seriously. I’ll even cook ya something for your trouble. Just tell me what you like.”

Bucky thought his brain actually exploded for a second. Lord give him the strength to say what comes next.

“It’s a date. And, I like pretty much anything. Food is happiness in my opinion.”

His smile grew when Steve hit him with his megawatt smile when Bucky said it was a date.

“It’s a date.”

They both smiled and sat next to each other on the couch for the remainder of the game, both looking forward to Saturday for their date.


	2. Paint Night, Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky lets Steve paint him for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the follow-up date chapter for this fic.
> 
> It is cute and fluffy. No smut. I just love these adorable little dorks.
> 
> It is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Deal with it haha.

_Oh my God, Steve is going to fucking paint me…_

Bucky was sitting on Steve’s bed for their date. A hell of a start to a first date in his opinion. Most people at least buy him dinner first before this kind of thing. But, Steve did tell him he could keep his clothes on, and Bucky opted to do such. Steve had told him to wear whatever he wanted, and Bucky went with snug, black jeans and a red and black flannel shirt. Even he had to admit that he looked hot. If he was honest with himself, Bucky was nervous as all hell. He has never been painted before, and certainly never offered by someone like Steve. Bucky chose to sit on the bed instead of a chair because he figured it would be comfier to sit on. He was right.

He watched as Steve set up his easel, pulled over the nightstand to set his paints and brushes down, and adjusted his chair to sit in. Originally Steve was just going to draw Bucky, but at the last moment, decided to paint him due to the amazing natural light that was shining through. Bucky watched in wonder as Steve put his full concentration into making sure everything was just right, and that included Bucky’s position on the bed. Steve told him to look comfortable and relaxed, and that’s exactly what Bucky did. He sat all the way against the wall at the top of the bed, legs out in front of him and crossed over one another. He looked utterly relaxed, even though his stomach had butterflies in it and his brain was going a mile a minute. He relaxed even further when Steve finally told him he was about to start. He did have one question before they started.

“So, uh, do we do this in silence or do you usually talk when you paint someone?” It was a question that his been on his mind since he first started noticing Steve painting people.

“We can talk. I might not always answer if I’m really in the zone, but I definitely encourage talking. It’s a nice way to get to know someone.”

“Okay, cool.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Bucky was trying to think of things to talk about, and he assumes Steve was getting into ‘the zone’. The silence actually helped him relax further, and he closed his eyes and let his mind drift off for a bit.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he opened his eyes and saw Steve really working the canvas. Bucky smiled to himself, happy to watch as the man does his thing. He did think he could oblige Steve in the whole talking thing and getting to know each other part of the date.

“I’m a security consultant down at Stark Tower. And yes, the big, ugly looking one right in the heart of the city. It’s not bad though. Apparently, Clint sometimes works there.”

“Yeah, he’s there every once in a while. Do you like it there?”

“I love it. The pay is great, but the hours can suck. Just depends on where Stark wants to go. His mind is like a jack rabbit on cocaine. How he actually gets anything done is beyond me.”

“From what I know of Tony, he gets it all done with enormous amounts of coffee and little to no sleep.”

Bucky could hear the smile and fondness in Steve’s voice as he spoke of the engineer.

“Wait, how do you know? Are you friends with Stark?”

He knows he shouldn’t be surprised at this point, but he really is. Of all the people for Steve to know, he did not think Tony Stark was one of them.

“Uh, sort of? I met his friend Rhodey a few times at some military events, and sometimes he was there. That’s where I first met him. And then when I got out of the military, he commissioned me to do some paintings for him. Well, Pepper commissioned me,” he laughed as he recounted the day Pepper Potts called him up to do some paintings for her. “And Clint is there sometimes, so ya know, friend of friend I guess. I don’t know. I guess I’m friends with him, I just don’t see him very often if that makes sense.”

Bucky couldn’t believe that Steve knew Tony Stark. Small world, he supposes.

“Wow. That’s incredible. I’m surprised our paths never crossed before. Were you in the Army or another branch?”

“Army. I was only in for four years. I’m guessing you were Army.

“Yeah, I was in for about six years. When I got back, I took a year off of everything to relax and adjust to being back in the states, ya know. I lived with my mom and sister, and then my friend Natasha sort of kicked my butt into actually doing something. That’s when I got the job for Stark and moved out here.”

“That’s awesome, Buck. Your family sounds awesome too, by the way. Do you only have the one sister?”

“Yup. Becca is great. She’s a little spitfire and smart as can be. I’m really proud of her. And my ma is amazing. I love her to death. What about you? Any siblings?”

“Nope, just me. I don’t think my ma could have even afforded another kid when I was growing up. We weren’t exactly rich, and I was always in and out of hospitals with some sort of medical issue”

“What’s she like? Your mom.”

“She was amazing. Kind and caring as ever, but not afraid to stand up for herself or what she believed in.”

Bucky did not miss that Steve used “was” instead of “is”. He had enough tact and respect for the guy not to push any further on that subject today.

“She must have been, she raised you after all. How long have you been an artist?”

“I drew a lot growing up, always loved it. I don’t think I went anywhere without my sketch pad. I didn’t start painting really until high school. I fell in love with it. Never actually thought I’d make a living out of it.”

“You are amazing, Steve. And your work is fantastic. You are definitely talented.”

“Well, thanks, Buck. That actually means a lot to me.”

Bucky talked about growing up in New York, his favorite sports teams, what he thinks of the city now as compared to when he was a kid, his favorite colors and foods, and what he likes to do in his spare time. At this point, he knew he was filling the silence as he saw what Steve meant by being _in the zone_. The man had pinpoint focus on that canvas. Bucky thinks nothing short of an actual emergency would tear his attention from his work. And that was fine with Bucky. He took the time to enjoy being there in the present moment. About another twenty minutes went by before Steve was poking his head around the easel and telling Bucky it was finished.

“Can I look?”

“Sure, Buck. It’s your painting,” he chuckled.

Bucky loved hearing Steve laugh, even a small laugh to himself. It was like beautiful music to his ears. He got off from the bed and walked over to where Steve was sitting. When he looked at the painting, he honest to God thought it was an actual picture of himself.

“Holy shit, that looks exactly like me.”

“You like it?”

“Steve, I love it. I think you drew me better than I even look. Fuck, that is amazing. You captured every last one of my features perfectly. I am in awe of how you made me look, Stevie.”

“Thanks, Buck. I’m really glad you like it.”

“Steve, I love it. Seriously.”

Bucky could not honestly believe how life-like it looked. Before Bucky could dish out any more compliments, the timer on Steve’s phone to let him know the food in the oven was ready to be taken out went off.

“Perfect timing. Let’s go eat.”

Bucky followed Steve downstairs and into his kitchen. The entire room smelled of delicious food. Steve cooked him chicken parmesan, garlic bread, and a salad. Seriously, it smelled and looked delicious. He sat down at the table with Steve after having loaded up their plates with food. Bucky was thankful that Steve talked more about himself. He mentioned all of the things Bucky did earlier – his favorite foods and colors, his sports teams, growing up in the city as well, and more about his childhood. Bucky was surprised to learn that Steve was a small, sickly kid growing up.

“Yeah, hit a growth spurt at seventeen. What a year that was.”

Bucky also learned that Steve was picked on a lot due to being so small, but never let that stop him. He also found out that Steve would literally fight for what he believed in, and learned that he got into an incredible amount of fights as a kid.

“I don’t like bullies. What can I say?”

They talked for what seemed like hours, even after they finished eating. Before Bucky knew it, it was dark outside, and he needed to get some sleep due to having to be up at the ass crack of dawn for work tomorrow.

“I had an awesome time, Steve. Thank you for today.”

“Thank you, Buck. I know it can be awkward having someone you really just met paint you in his bedroom, but I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too, Steve. Um, if you want, maybe we could, uh, do it again sometime. Not the painting part. I mean, that can happen again, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to paint or draw me every time you see me.”

Bucky could feel his whole face turning red at his stupid rambling. He had some serious talking issues when it came to Steve Rogers.

“It’s okay, Buck,” he assured Bucky. “And I would love to go on another date with you.”

“Thank God. I mean, that sounds perfect. I’ll text you later.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Bucky was lingering in the poor guy’s doorway, having a mental debate with himself. Mustering up the courage, Bucky leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Steve’s lips. Before he could pull away, Steve opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and oh my God, Bucky was in heaven. Steve was a fantastic kisser. Bucky was panting and wanting more when they finally pulled away from each other.

“Wow.” His brain cells connected long enough for him to pick up his painting, and give one final thank you to Steve for a wonderful day. They said their goodnights and Bucky walked across the street with the biggest smile on his face.

 _Oh God_ , he thought to himself when he finally got into his house, shutting the door and leaning up against it. _I think I’m in love_. Before going to sleep, he sent Steve a quick text telling him to get a goodnight’s sleep. Bucky enjoyed Steve’s reply text telling him to get a goodnight’s sleep as well. And Bucky did just that, falling asleep smiling at his and Steve’s texts. He couldn’t wait to see Steve again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEK! These two little lovebirds. I adore them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I have no idea what fic I am going to work on next. I might even go back and edit a few of my earlier ones to spruce them up some. Who knows! Anyway, thank you again for reading, leaving kudos, and/or commenting! You all are awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get a second chapter, depending. But first, I am going to work on a second chapter for Sing Me To Sleep, since it was requested. My vacation is finally over, so it may take me a few days to actually get that chapter written and up on here.
> 
> Basically my goal for this year is to write every day, even if it's just for ten minutes and I get one sentence down. It may be a fic, or even working on my book. Either way, writing is going to happen, so more fics will probably be posted this year. Happy 2018 everyone!
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
